


I Need Direction To Perfection.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Graceland (TV), Les Miserables
Genre: Crossover, Evil Twins, FTM Enjolras, Good Twins, M/M, Same Performer in Different Roles, Secret Twin / Doppelganger, Spies & Secret Agents, Trope Bingo: Round Three, Twin Rivalries, Twins Of Ambiguous Morality, Your Typical 'Characters Played By The Same Actor Are Related' Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Warren is Enjolras's twin. Neither of them is proud of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Direction To Perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Twin / Doppelganger square in Trope Bingo Round 3. The title is from All These Things That I've Done by The Killers.

1.

"You don't understand," Enjolras says. " _I'm_ the good twin."

 

2.

Johnny runs into Mike at the supermarket, which is weird, right, because Mike's back in DC, being busy and wearing a suit. Mike's great, he sends him pictures. Which is why Johnny is necessarily confused when he sees Mike weighing oranges in his hands.

"Dude, what," Johnny asks, and then Mike turns around and looks at him. And it looks like Mike, and probably talks like Mike, but no way is that Mike.

"You must have me confused with someone else," not-Mike says, and turns back to the produce.

 

3.

"I ran into your clone," Johnny tells Mike, and Mike's groan is so loud, it's waking the dead.

"The universe hates me," Mike declares.

"So you know him," Johnny says.

"Yeah, I know him. There was a freak scientific accident in tenth grade chemistry and I split into a good half and an evil half. He's the evil half."

"Uh-huh," Johnny says and throws a dart at the wall. It falls off. "And what would he say if I asked him?"

"I don't know, it's not like we talk," Mike says. "We're kind of like estranged."

"But only kind of."

Johnny can hear Mike shrug. It's even louder than his groan. Mike's a pretty talented guy. "I don't know, man. Our parents insist on Passover and birthdays. You gotta keep your mom happy, right?"

"Yeah, you gotta," Johnny says. "So what's the evil twin's name?"

"Erased from all memory. He took a nom de revolution in middle school and won't answer to anything else." Johnny employs the excellent interrogation tactic of not saying anything. Finally, Mike sighs. "It's Enjolras. And he's only in California for like two weeks, I can't believe you just ran into each other."

"I'm just that good," Johnny says.

 

4.

Next time Johnny's in the grocery aisle, there's not-Mike with a handful of other guys around him. If any of them had been packing heat, Johnny would've called them bodyguards. Instead, he guesses he'll just have to call them friends.

"Hey, Enjolras," Johnny says as he passes them.

Enjolras waves at him, very confused.

Johnny's work here is done.

 

5.

Then Enjolras & Co are in The Drop one night and Johnny begins to suspect that maybe Mike wasn't kidding about Enjolras being an evil version of him. Definitely hyper-competent, hyper-focused, and so much hotter than is good for him.

"How do you know Enjolras?" one of the friends asks Johnny, and is being all threatening-like. Johnny does not appreciate this tone.

"I don't," Johnny says.

Then someone else goes up to Enjolras and says, "hey, Mike, we missed you around here" and Enjolras turns to look at Johnny and he looks exactly like Mike putting pieces together. 

"Excuse me," Enjolras says, coming over and whispering into Friend #1's ear.

"Oh fuck," Johnny thinks, and wonders if their cover is about to fall apart around their ears.

Instead, the invaders just pay for their drinks and leave.

 

6.

Johnny gets an e-mail from Mike, which is just him forwarding something on from his evil clone:

>   
>  M-
> 
> Tell your friend sorry for spooking him.
> 
> -E
> 
> P.S. Next time, remember to put off limits places into the spreadsheet and this won't happen again. Don't make me ask Combeferre to remind you.  
> 

  
"So it takes a lot of work to keep you guys estranged, huh?" Johnny asks.

Mike sighs. "You have no idea."

 

7.

This is the point where Johnny is all, this is not typical twin rivalry behavior, and decides to look Enjolras up. Johnny hadn't remembered a brother listed in Mike's file, only sisters, but, hey, there's a twin sister listed that Johnny hadn't noticed, and that's cool, Johnny's cool with that stuff, he gets it. 

Then he looks up Enjolras independently and _wow_.

Johnny figures, he should be nice, he should send someone a little note that Enjolras is Mike Warren's twin brother and so, hey, now you got a last name and city of origin. He should also send Mike a note that, seriously, dude, if you've got something like that in your background check, maybe be a little more careful about it, maybe don't just start telling people? Or maybe get out ahead and start telling more people. 

Maybe Mike is keeping it secret so he'll never have to do any undercover work where he's impersonating Enjolras? Johnny starts throwing scenarios and hypotheticals around when he's bored and waiting for things to happen to other people, and it's amusing enough, and then Johnny realizes that Mike forwarded him the e-mail. Johnny now has the e-mail address for a notorious cyber revolutionary.

Johnny sits on this intel and then, on Mike's birthday, he sends Mike an obnoxious e-card and cc's Enjolras.

Johnny swears he can hear Mike swearing all the way from DC, but Enjolras's response is just: _don't FBI agents have better things to do with the public's money?_

"I'm on my own time, man," Johnny tells the computer, then starts typing a response to Enjolras. He figures, if you don't want a conversation, don't respond, right?

 

8.

Mike calls him. "Please stop encouraging him." 

"You know, begging's not a good look on you," Johnny says, which is a lie. Begging's a great look on him. Johnny misses him a lot. Best fuckbuddy ever. Those hands, man. Those hands. It was nearly enough to make Johnny invest in a hand-squeezey toy of his very own.

"You don't know what you're getting into," Mike warns him.

"I'm a grown man and can take my own risks," Johnny says.

"Yeah, that's what they all said," Mike says and hangs up.

 

9.

Johnny gets his hands on copies of Mike's high school yearbooks and compares it to Enjolras's file. Then he feels a little bad, because it looks like all of Mike's high school friends have found their way into Les Amis. Poor Mikey, everyone he knew growing up is now a criminal. Johnny can emphasize.

This would be the point where, if Johnny were like Briggs, he'd start wondering if Mike's some deep-cover long-con operative, but, naw, he's seen Mike drunk. Mike too squeaky clean and vanilla for that kind of thing. Johnny just wonders if Mike knows anything about computers or if that's on the off-limits spreadsheet. Johnny's known twins to do things like draw lines in the middle of bedrooms, but never, like, claim entire cities or skill sets. But he already has proof that the Warrens are a very special case.

"Do you think computer mastery is genetic?" Johnny asks Paige, handing her a pancake in the shape of a turkey.

"No," Paige says, and gets the syrup.

Still, though. Maybe they could give Mike a few computer classes. So many new opportunities would be available for him. Really, Johnny's just looking out for Mike's career here. He's a very good friend.

 

10.

Enjolras is like the best pen-pal ever, though. Johnny's on his mailing lists now and gets some really fantastic rants about the government and calls to arms. It's already starting to pay off when he needs to go for verisimilitude. He can sprout the talking points like a champ. It helps him nab some bad guys, and he totally could not have done this without Les Amis in his inbox.

"But, no, really, your brother is the best resource," Johnny tells Mike. "It's all really memorable, even with a gun pressed to my head and a broken wrist."

Mike doesn't even ask about the wrist, he's such a terrible friend. "Yeah, no," Mike says. "This is always the step right before becoming a true believer. I'm cutting you off."

"Oh, come on, it's just reference material, it's not like it's a cult," Johnny protests, but sure enough, the e-mails immediately dry up. Johnny gets curious and looks through his e-mail and everything he's already gotten? Has been erased completely.

Goddamn over-competent Warrens. It was enough to give a man a complex. Or a boner. Definitely a boner. (It's not weird to want to fuck twins when you've already fucked one of them, right? Totally not weird. But maybe that's just the prescription meds talking.)


End file.
